In recent years, polyethylene bags have been used for packing articles such as food and toys. These polyethylene bags are always made in a rectangular form. Since the shape of the bags are fixed, the polyethylene bags can not beautify the appearance of the articles to attract the attention of the users. It has been previously known in prior arts that producing polyethylene bags always utilizes a heating mold to apply heat to the polyethylene sheets to form the rectangular bags. The bags then have to be cut for separation from the sheets by hand-working. Finally, those bags are collected and counted manually. However, there are still defects existing in the current methods for making PE bags, such as:
(1) After the heating mold forms a rectangular bag, the bag must be separated from polyethylene sheets manually. Therefore, the efficiency of this process is very low;
(2) Polyethylene sheets are heated to form the bags. The boundary of the bags adhere to the polyethylene sheets at the heating line. Meanwhile, the polyethylene sheet is always made of two thin layers, to thereby be easily broken when tearing off the bag from the sheets; and
(3) When the workmen collect the produced bags, they must count the number of the bags and neatly arrange them. Since the current bag is so thin and soft, its manufacturing process becomes more difficult and will cost much labor and time.